


Stars Above the Maples

by ChibiTabatha



Series: McLaughlin's Sugar Bush [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consequences, Descriptions of infections, Dirty Talk, Lumberjack!Rhett, M/M, Needy!Link, Stargazing, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: It take two weeks before Link can go back to see the attractive lumberjack. Was it just a one time fling? Or could there be more?





	Stars Above the Maples

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to back to maple boys. I'm sorry, no maple or axes here. But instead we have something a friend requested I write about. The ensuing infection. Again. No maple in your private parts. Please.

So here's the thing about getting sugary substances into orifices that aren't your mouth. It leads to infections. Link shifted slightly, remembering the burning, itchy feeling. He hadn't thought anything of the use of maple syrup other than hot. When he had tried to convince Rhett for more, the man shook his head and smiled. Pressed a kiss to his forehead and said another time. That Link should go home and they could see each other again another time.  
  
Little did Link know, that even though he attempted to clean every last bit of maple out of his asshole, he couldn't get it all. The yeast infection was almost instantaneous. He woke up the next morning, wrapped up in Rhett's old sweatpants and a plaid button-down in great discomfort. He showered and puttered around the apartment like he did every Sunday, thinking that maybe the discomfort would pass. A simple side-effect from sleeping with a man after years of being alone with his own hands.  
  
The trip to the doctors on Tuesday had him worrying his lip. The middle-aged woman leveled him a look over her own pair of glasses as she pressed him on  _ how _ he managed to get an infection that far up inside him. Link spluttered through the details and the poor doctor heaved a world weary sigh, "I expect this kind of crap from teenagers, Charles. But you're forty-one now, my friend. Maybe you should stick to real lubricants after this infection clears up. And no funny business with your partner until this round of medication is over. I don't want you making it worse." The woman handed him a prescription which he gladly accepted.  
  
He didn't correct her on the partner thing. Even as he stood in the pharmacy, staring blankly at foot powders, he wondered what he and Rhett were to each other. Was it a one night stand? Rhett had insisted there was going to be a second time. Maybe more. When the lumberjack dropped him off at his car, he pressed a kiss to Link's lips. Soft mutterings of good-byes and see you laters. Was the only thing connecting the two men basic carnal desire?  
  
Link shook his head. His mind had been plagued by the giant blond. His soft smile behind a bushy beard. His strong hands helping and supporting him, then taking him apart by the seams. Link thought of that deep voice, soothing and relaxing, driving pleasured spikes through his being with filthy words. The whole experience felt surreal. But the bandaid on his leg told him it was very real.  
  
What on Earth was he going to do for a week and a half? He wanted to drive out to the sugar bush right that moment and collapse into strong arms, and be pressed up against the wall by the much stronger lumberjack. A soft whimper escaped Link as he tried to shake himself from his thoughts, tugging his jacket slightly to try and mask his raging boner pressing desperately against the fly of his jeans.  
  
Link gathered up his prescription, exited the building, and slumped behind the wheel of his car. His fingers lightly traced the outline of his cock, a broken moan falling from his lips. The hiker shook his head. He wasn't some desperate teen. He wasn't going to jerk it in his car in the middle of the day where anyone could see him. No. He was going to go home and fuck his hand like he would Rhett's.

* * *

Link's small car pulled up the gravel lane to the McLaughlin’s Sugar Bush. He had been waiting for a week and a half for the day he could come back here, leaving Friday after work instead of going on the Saturday like he had originally planned.  
  
Link's gaze slid past the cabin towards the maples, a few string lights weaving their way through the trees, winking from behind leaves. It made the whole place seem like another world, some place magical.  
  
His long fingers dug into the wheel. What if Rhett was busy? What if he didn't want to see him? "Get it together, Link Neal. You got this," he took in a big steadying breath before pushing the door of his car open.  
  
The sound of the door slamming shut must have been loud, since Link wasn't even up all the steps to the front porch before Rhett's hulking figure opened the door. His hair was ruffled in wild waves going every which way and Link had a sinking feeling that it may have been caused by another person's hands. "Link? What are you doing here so late?" Rhett didn't budge from the door, but his tone was curious and not unfriendly.  
  
"I, uh, I wanted to see you and drop off the clothes you lent me," Link jabbed his thumb towards the car.  
  
Rhett's confused look melted at Link's admission, "You can keep them if you want, I don' mind none."  
  
Link could feel his face warm under the intense look shining in those gray-green eyes. "Thanks, but if I keep them here I don't have to worry about a change of clothes, right?" he felt his fingers curling into the banister. He wasn't sure why he stayed stock still on the stairs, but he did. He hadn't yet been given permission to enter Rhett's bubble or home.  
  
"Does that mean you want to stay the night, Link?" Rhett's voice came out in a soft rumble, rolling through Link's body with a shudder.  
  
"I would like nothing more," he blinked up to the man towering above him.  
  
"Well come on in. Don't be a stranger," Rhett shifted his large body to the side, allowing Link to finally make the last few steps up and through the door. The hiker's shoulder brushed across the lumberjack's broad chest and it felt like his skin was lit on fire.  
  
"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Link asked as he shed his hiking boots.  
  
The soft sound of the lock clicking shut behind him made fire dance through his veins. "Only my book I was reading. Nothin' too fancy," Rhett rested one of his broad hands across the small of Link's back, the large hand warming him through his sweater and shirt. "Were you stargazin' there, space boy?" Rhett's other hand tugged at one of the strings of his white Nasa hoodie.  
  
Link blushed as he melted under the blond's touch, "I haven't been stargazing in years, actually."  
  
"We can do that if you want. Roof's got a pr'tty good view," the lumberjack leaned into Link's space, nuzzling the soft spot behind his ear.  
  
"Yeah? Is that what you want?" the bespectacled man tilted his head giving the taller man better access to his pale throat.  
  
Rhett pressed his lips to the spot just under Link's jaw. A soft hum pressed into the tender skin there. "There's lots o' things I want. Spendin' time with a gorgeous man such as yourself on my roof when I know you're not leavin'. Sounds like a good use of my time."  
  
A breathy sigh escaped past Link's lips. He wanted nothing more than for the tall man to take him here right against the wall, but he wouldn't deny the soft pleasure coursing through his heart at the idea of something as soft as stargazing. "Alright, let's go look at some stars."  
  
The tall man leaned away from Link, gently taking one of his hands. Rhett guided them through the house, past rooms Link had already seen. They came to two staircases: one leading down, the other leading up. Rhett tugged Link up the small narrow case, the thing not built for a man Rhett's size. At the top, Rhett ducked his head down before pulling Link into the attic. Link followed the blond's lead, ducking his head before emerging.  
  
The whole room was simple. A king sized bed was pressed up under a skylight that Link hadn't seen from ground level. A dresser sat under the other side of the sloped ceiling along with a simple vanity. A small night stand with a lone lamp and a book was tucked beside the bed. The only source of light was the lamp, and it cast the area around him into shadows. A small turn of his head glancing into darkness showed him a couch shoved against the slanted wall, barely visible in the soft light.  
  
Rhett nodded towards the skylight, "This is the easiest way to get onto the roof."  
  
Link only hummed as he glanced at the soft looking bed once more. The sheets were disturbed as if someone had been laying on top of them. Link's mind immediately pictured the tall man tangled up in the white sheets, tan skin and blond hair framed by soft white. His own fingers tracing patterns into sun-kissed skin.  
  
While he had been imagining the tall man spread out underneath him, Link had been lead towards the object that had fueled his imagination in the first place. "Watch your step," Rhett cautioned before swinging the window open. The large hand on Link's back shocked him out of his daydream and he whacked his head on the sloped roof.  
  
"Ow..." the dark haired man cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Told you to watch it. Lemme see," strong fingers pried his hands away before curiously inspecting the smaller man's scalp. "You're gonna have a nasty bump, but there's no blood this time."  
  
"Thank god," Link sighed in relief.  
  
"Alright let's try again," Rhett ducked before stepping up onto the bed, holding his hand out to Link.  
  
Link ducked as he was pulled up next to Rhett. When the pair stood, they were easily at waist height with the opening to the roof. Link easily shimmied onto the roof and laughed as Rhett hauled himself up less gracefully.  
  
Once both men were on the roof, Rhett pointed to the other side of the window with his chin. "We can lay down over there."  
  
Link let himself spread out on the gentle slope, the lumberjack laying down so close to him they were touching shoulder to foot. Their hands brushed together a few times before tangling together between them.  
  
Link let his blue gaze shift up towards the sky, thousands of little pinpricks of light dancing across the deep navy of the sky. The hiker's breath caught in his chest; It was such a raw and beautiful thing. Not even the soft light from the maples caused the stars to dim.  
  
"Beautiful, ain't it?" Rhett's hand squeezed his.  
  
"Breathtaking..." his voice trailed off. Link's eyes danced across the night sky, his free hand coming up to point out constellations he remembered clearly, or to point out a shape in the sky that wasn't a named constellation except in that moment.  
  
Rhett followed and pointed along as well, smiling and humming to Link's softened voice. The pair quieted to humbleness in front of the majestic display. Eventually the pair tilted their heads together, eyes turned towards the heavens.  
  
"What took you so long to come back?" Rhett broke the silence surrounding them, his voice a soft rumble.  
  
"Sorry, I had an infection and my doctor told me 'no funny business' until it cleared up," Link's free hand shot up to air quote his doctor.  
  
"Infection?"  
  
"Yeah, from the syrup. But it's all cleared up now. I wanted to see you sooner. I just wasn't sure I could trust myself to behave around you," Link could feel his cheeks burning in the chill night air.  
  
The blond chuckled, "Is'at so? I'm glad you're here now. I missed you." The taller man rolled to press a kiss to dark hair, "You could have come last week. I would have left well enough alone if it meant I could spend more time wit' ya."  
  
Link shifted so he could look up into dark green eyes. "You want to spend time with me?" he asked, hope leaking into his voice.  
  
"O'course. Why else would I bring you up to my roof and offer ta' let you stay?" Rhett's eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled down at Link.  
  
Link covered his burning cheeks with his hands, trying to will away the blush tinting his cheeks. "Thanks Rhett. For letting me stay."  
  
"You can thank me by not covering up that handsome face of yours. Stars aren't the only thing I want to gaze at tonight."  
  
Link silently cursed the lumberjack. How was he so smooth? How could he make Link blush like a hormonal teenager? He grumbled under his breath as he moved his hands away from his face.  
  
"There are those gorgeous eyes. Gosh, lookatchu," Rhett's hand came up to cradle Link's face in one giant palm. His thumb gently brushing across Link's lower lip, "Give the stars a run for their money with how good you look under them."  
  
Link's breath came out in a stuttered groan, the rough worn thumb on his lip sending tingles through his spine. "Can we kiss?" he glanced down to Rhett's mouth hidden behind the soft beard.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," Rhett huffed out a small laugh before pressing his lips to Link's. The dark haired man let out a soft whimper at the contact. It was everything he remembered and longed for for the past week and a half. The lumberjack's thumb pulled at Link's chin, tilting his head and opening his mouth slightly, allowing Rhett's tongue to slide past his lips. Link let out a soft moan at the feeling of the slick appendage in his mouth. When the two broke apart for air, both panting, Link found his hand balled in Rhett's shirt and he whimpered softly at the loss of contact. "You keep making little sounds like that, and we won't make it back inside," Rhett's voice came out gravelly.  
  
"Gosh," Link's skin tingled at the sound of Rhett's voice. The lumberjack just hummed before pressing back in for another kiss. Link found his other hand sliding up the side of Rhett's face and tangling in soft blond hair. The taller man moaning into Link's mouth as soft fingers carded through soft waves.  
  
"Inside, now," Rhett pulled back and growled against Link's mouth.  
  
Link struggled to untangle himself from the taller man, especially with said man pressing fervent kisses to his neck. Blunt teeth caught the skin of his neck and a broken moan escaped Link's throat and into the night, large hands coming up to grip his hips and stay Link's squirming.  
  
The hiker's chest hitched with another moan, trying to stifle it with his hands. "Told you I was gonna make you sing for me, Link. So why are you trying to hide your voice?"  
  
Link could feel his face heating under his fingers. "But- you said-" his voice came out choppy and followed with a soft whimper.  
  
Rhett's grip loosened on Link's hips, "Alright, lets get inside."  
  
Link scrambled up onto his feet and moved back towards the window, dropping down onto the mattress with a soft thud. He ducked down and into the warmth of the cabin, away from the biting chill of the night and the heat of Rhett's gaze on the back of his head.  
  
Rhett followed with a more solid thud against the mattress and the sound of the window latching shut made Link's chilled skin heat all over. The bespectacled man turned to look at the giant sitting with his legs splayed over the edge of his bed. Rhett held his hand out to Link, motioning him closer.  
  
Link took the large proffered hand and fell to his knees between the open vee of the lumberjack's legs. Rhett's breath hitched in his chest as the smaller man ran his palms up the inside of strong thighs. "You said something about my mouth last time too," he flashed his blue eyes up at the taller man.  
  
A warm hand cupped his stubbled cheek, thumb tracing his bottom lip, tugging it down slightly. "Your lips yeah, thought about kissin' 'em, thought about how they'd feel wrapped around me," Rhett's voice rolled out in a thick gravel.  
  
Link shuddered under the weight of the words in that sex filled voice, blinking hazy eyes upwards. The dark haired man let his jaw fall open and he wrapped his tongue around the thumb that had been pulling at his mouth. A deep moan rolled through Link from Rhett's broad chest.  
  
"Don't be such a tease, baby," Rhett pulled his thumb from Link's mouth with a soft pop.  
  
Link blinked his blue eyes up at the lumberjack, "Please?"  
  
Rhett shifted to pull at his jeans, popping the button open and sliding the teeth of the zipper open. "Please what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want," he muttered as he ran a hand through soft dark hair.  
  
Link's fingers bit into the denim clad thighs on either side of him. He shifted slightly, eyeing the growing arousal in Rhett's pants while trying to get comfortable with his own growing erection. "I want to taste you. Show you what I can do with these lips you've been thinking about. Want to feel you on my tongue."  
  
Rhett let out a drawn out groan, "Shit, Link." The blond lifted his hips and the dark haired man helped him pull his pants down and off. A large hand nestled into his hair as he licked his lips. "Go on, baby," Rhett's hand gently scratched at Link's scalp.  
  
Link leaned up on his knees and gently grasped the blond's cock with one hand. An experimental tug brought a soft moan from above. Next, he flicked his tongue across the swollen head, eliciting a deeper moan. Link wrapped his lips around the thick cock in his hands, and he was thankful for his wide mouth. The hand in his hair gently grasped at the strands as he slowly sank down, running his tongue along the vascular dick. The blunt end of the lumberjack’s cock bumped against the back of his throat and the bespectacled man swallowed around the intrusion, slowly cutting his oxygen supply off. The grip tightened on his scalp as Link’s nose nestled into Rhett’s coarse pubic hair. “Fuck,” the blond’s voice came out a broken hush as he gently held Link in place. When Link brought his head back up to suck in a breath through his nose, he listened to the harsh pants from the man above him before swallowing down the thick length again. While nestled down, he swallowed around the length again while his chest hitched, trying to draw breath around the intrusion in his throat. The hand in his hair guided him up and off Rhett’s cock, a line of saliva dripping between them. “Fuck. You keep doing that and I’m going to lose my mind,” Link looked up as the blond ran a shaky hand through his hair.  The dark haired man just ran his tongue along his bottom lip with a soft hum. Rhett growled lowly, "Git up here, you." Large hand grasped his arms and tugged the smaller man to the lumberjack, crashing their lips together. Chasing the taste of himself into Link's mouth.  
  
Link's fingers fumbled with the button's on the man's plaid shirt, blunt teeth pulling at his lip with a low rumble through Rhett's chest brought a moan from his throat. Fire raced through his veins, and the only way to tame the flames was with Rhett's skin.  
  
The last of the buttons gave way, and Link leaned back to pull his own sweater and shirt up over his head. He let them drop into a heap beside him before he began tugging at the other man's shirt. Rhett shrugged it off before pulling the white undershirt off as well, letting the two articles of clothing slip to the ground.  
  
Rhett pulled Link up to his feet, pressing a kiss to the spot between his navel and the waist of his jeans. Nimble fingers worked his belt and pants loose, the rough pads of fingers tracing the sensitive skin of the hiker's hips. Link's thin frame shook under the soft exploration of those workworn fingers.  
  
Rhett hummed before tugging at the pair of jeans hugging Link's legs, and when they fell, they pooled around his ankles. Link shimmied out of them before crawling into the blond's lap, letting his hands trace along freckled shoulders before wrapping around the taller man's neck in a loose embrace. Large warm hands firmly grasped his waist as he settled against warm thighs.  
  
"Gosh. Lookatchu, Link," Rhett pressed his bearded lips to Link's clavicle. "Stunning. Didn't think I'd get to see you like this again."  
  
Link shifted his hips, arching his back towards the taller man, "Been thinking about you all week. Didn't want to wait."  
  
Large hands slipped down from the tight waist to cup at the pert ass being pressed towards them, Rhett's fingers dipping towards the tight ring of muscle hidden between the perfectly round mound of flesh. One calloused finger tip pressed against the slick hole and Link moaned at the brush of contact. "Didn't want to wait, huh?" the blond growled against the smaller man's collarbone.  
  
The hiker shifted his hips again, "N-No."  
  
"What were you thinking of while you did this, huh?" Rhett pressed two fingers easily into the tight slick hole, crooking them to find Link's prostate.  
  
Link pressed back against the fingers inside him, moaning. His body shook as calloused fingers brushed that sweet spot inside of him, fingernails biting into freckled shoulders. The fingers retracted from his slick body, allowing coherent thoughts to flood back into his mind.  
  
The dark haired man let his head fall to one of those strong shoulders, trying to steady his racing heart and uneven breathing. "Thought about how it felt to have that big cock pressed up inside me. Thought about how I couldn't wait to feel it again."  
  
Rhett shifted and rolled them onto the bed, pressing the smaller man under his larger frame. "God, you want it real bad, don't you?" darkened green eyes searched Link's face.  
  
Link pressed his aching arousal up against Rhett's causing both men to groan. "Please. Want you," long fingers cupped at the bearded jaw, bringing their lips together for fevered kisses.  
  
Rhett pulled away from kiss-bruised lips, pressing the lithe man's legs up towards his chest. The blunt head of his cock slid through the slick around Link's hole before pressing against his entrance. The lumberjack pressed into him slowly, running tender hands down Link's chest and sides, letting the man feel every inch slowly burrowing its way inside.  
  
Link felt all the air escape his lungs as Rhett slid in all the way to hilt inside him. It felt like he could explode then and there just from the man's thick dick pressing him open. "You're so tight baby," Rhett pressed a kiss to the calf pushed above Link's head.  
  
"Rhett, please. I'm going crazy. Please move," Link's hand moved to grasp blond locks.  
  
Rhett's hips snapped forward, his dick deliciously dragging along Link's slick walls. Another thrust dragged a thick moan from Link, the blunt head slamming into his sweet spot. As Rhett set a pace relentless enough to cause the frame to slam up against the wall of the cabin, it was Link's mouth that was spewing filth. "God you feel so good. Right there! Fuck. Could come just from you being in me like this. Wanted this for so long. Shit! Don't stop!"  
  
Rhett's hips began to stutter, his own orgasm nearing. One large hand wrapped around Link's weeping cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. "Come for me Link. You want to be good for me, right? So come," the words growled into Link's ear had him falling apart with a broken moan, ropes of hot ejaculate painting his chest and navel. The feeling of Link falling apart underneath him had Rhett pumping his load deep into the smaller man's willing body with a soft groan.  
  
Rhett collapsed to the side of Link, trying to catch his breath. Long fingers carded through blond locks. "Was I good for you?" green eyes flicked over to the hazy blue gaze behind crooked frames.  
  
The blond nuzzled into the hand in his hair, "So good for me, Link. Dunno what I did to deserve this."  
  
Link huffed a quiet laugh, trying to untangle their long limbs. Rhett groaned as his spent cock slipped from Link's body, the dark haired man shuddering with the loss. The smaller man cuddled into the larger man's side, pressing the mess of their lovemaking all over their bodies. "More like what did I do to deserve the attention of such an attractive lumberjack?" he asked as he pressed soft kisses to bearded cheeks.  
  
Rhet shifted and caught soft lips with his own, pressing kisses into the soft mouth pressed against his. "If you could see you, the way I see you... Well, you'd be smitten too. Not often I see men who look as good as you stumbling onto my property."  
  
That word made Link's heart race. 'Smitten'. "Does that mean you want to spend time together and get to know each other better?" long fingers brushed through the soft beard to cup the jaw hidden underneath.  
  
"Would want nothin' more. 'Cept maybe a shower so we don' completely ruin my bed," Rhett rolled them so he was pressed flush against Link, covering his smaller frame with his form. He pressed a kiss to the dark hair brushing the man's forehead, "How's that sound? Would you like to shower with me?"  
  
Link's over sensitive body shivered under the heavy weight on top of him. "Yeah. A shower sounds great, actually," he pressed a kiss to the bridge of Rhett's nose.  
  
Rhett rolled off of him, "Alright then, guests first." He motioned towards the stairs.  
  
"You just want to stare at my ass while we walk," Link cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Can't blame a man. That's one fine ass you got there, babe," Rhett smiled playfully making hands as if to grab at Link.  
  
Link hopped up from the bed with a yelp and a laugh. The pet names made his heart sing and he was looking forward to what tomorrow would bring. "Well come on then, lets get that shower. I want to see you soaked from head to toe," Link winked at taller man before slipping towards the main floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for joining me for the second part of this nonsense. Thank you to MythicalCatie and pintsizerogue for beta reading this and encouraging me when I was having a crisis doing so lol. Stick around for part 3 later, it's unfortunately not started yet so we'll see when that rolls out.


End file.
